Reading the Hunger Games with the Hunger Games and Harry Potter people
by wolfie18
Summary: when two girls come with three book both gangs come toghter to read them. secrets are out. rated T for the gory hunger games deaths and metions of rape and prostiotion. better than the summery!


**Reading the hunger games with the hunger games and harry potter characters. Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, though I wish I owned Finnick Odair**

**A/n: harry potter characters are from after the war though everyone from Remus, Tonks and Fred to Lily and James are alive.**

**The hunger games characters are from after the mocking jay, like the harry potter characters, are alive like Finnick, rue, thresh and Prim.**

**I know you have to be 12-18 to be eligible for the games but in this fleur/glimmer was 18, like in the book, when she volunteered and Tonks was 22 but she was so small they thought she was 14. **

Hermione was walking down the aisle of the great hall. Today was the day she was going to tell Harry and Ron something she should of ages ago but didn't have enough courage. Tonks was right beside her for support, she knew her secret .She laughed so much when she found out why she wouldn't tell them "ha a Gryffindor who has no courage" she gasped through her laughter, but still she helped her.

"Harry, Ron I have to tell you something" Hermione said to them, breaking their game of wizarding chess.

"Okay. It must be important because Tonks is here." Harry replies.

"Yes it is, what I want to tell you is-," Hermione starts but gets interrupted by Fleur.

"Sorry to interrupt but I've got zee morphling for Tonks," she says holding up a syringe with clear liquid in. This catches Tonks attention immediately and she follows Fleur mumbling "sorry," to Hermione as she went by. This left most of wizards nearby who had heard Fleur looked confused and in Remus' case worried. Luna and Seamus soon convinced him she would be ok though.

"Well anyway, I-," Hermione started, but she never got to finish because she disappeared. She and many others reappeared in a room with many people already occupying it. There was an awkward silence. Then a bronze haired man stepped forward to Tonks.

"Fancy seeing you here Nymphadora"

"Right back at you Finnick," they then both laughed for no reason what so ever and hugged each other. Hermione smiled and the scanned who were here then saw a person who made her heart skip a beat.

"Peeta," she breathed. His head snapped towards her.

"Katniss," he said. He then walked towards her and engulfed her in a kiss she happily returned. When they pulled away she noticed many of the Hogwarts clan looking at them weirdly.

"What I can have a boyfriend you know?" she told them angrily.

"It's not that, it's the fact that he called you Katniss." Remus spoke up, holding his son carefully.

"Oh...Err...yeah...Well...I...Um" Katniss said nervously. **(A/N: I am just calling Hermione, Katniss from now on.)**

"Well I believe introductions are in order, if none of you have any objections" Dumbledore says.

"Actually I think that's a brilliant idea, we will then know everyone's names," Mrs. Everdeen replied. Everyone who was not sat down did so.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," The silver haired man said.

"So kit Kat was telling the truth about this wizardry stuff then?" the man who Tonks had named Finnick asks.

"Yes, well most of it, we don't actually 'ave a teacher who ees a talking lion called Rumbleroar. My name ees Fleur. Weasley, yes I got married" She says noticing many confused glances "I am from district 1 and was tribute in the 74th hunger games." Her French accent ringing out clearly. Bill looked a bit worried after this revelation even though he had no idea what the hunger games were.

"Cheer up Bill she survived didn't she. I'm Luna Lovegood, District 6, Ravenclaw and I was also tribute in the 74th hunger games and I'm 16" The loony girl says.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" Finnick snickered quietly and a young woman sat next to him hit him in the stomach "ouch woman! Sorry" he mumbled to him "it's ok, I'm a Gryffindor," the round faced boy said.

"I'm Bill Weasley, Gryffindor" the redhead holding Fleurs hand said.

"I'm Charlie weasley, 25, Gryffindor and Dragon tamer" another red head says. Finnick, Peeta and Gale all looked at him in awe.

"I'm Percy weasley, 23 and I was a Gryffindor and head boy." He said pompously, sticking his chest out to make it even more so.

"I'm Fred and-,"

"-and I'm George weasley we're-,"

"Twenty one and-,"

"GRYFFINDORS!" the twins finished together. George then caught Annie staring at his missing ear "Like what you see" he asks her. She moved her stare to his eyes.

"No" Annie says flatly. The man with emerald eyes took the silence following to introduce him self

"I'm Harry potter, I'm seventeen years old and Gryffindor," he says.

"I'm Ron weasley, eighteen and Gryffindor," says the youngest red head male.

"I'm Ginny weasley, 16, Gryffindor".

"I'm Molly weasley and I was a Gryffindor," the sabre-toothed tiger woman says.

"I am Arthur weasley and I was also a Gryffindor" the man sat next to her said.

"I am Sirius Black, 38 and I was a Gryffindor" the long haired man said.

"Are you the murderer?" Johanna asked him

"Sort of, it's complicated?" he replied.

"Cool" she grinned at him.

"Anyway... I'm Tonks but you guys knew that, 25, Hufflepuff and I am from district 5 and was in the 74th hunger games too" she told them "and I'm married to Remus" she said pointing to the man sat next to her. He then introduced himself

"I'm Remus Lupin, as she said, I am 38 and I'm a werewolf." The victors didn't know whether to be worried or not. Since they defeated the capitol and the hunger games they decided the latter.

"I am Minerva McGonagall I am a Professor at Hogwarts." Then the man Tonks hugged then went next

"I'm Finnick Odair and I'm the victor of the sixty-fifth Hunger games and from district 4," he said flipping his eyebrow length bronze hair and wrapping his arm around his wife.

"I'm Annie Creasta… well Odair now and I am also from district 4 and I'm the victor of the seventieth hunger games," she said quietly, cuddling up to Finnick's side.

"I'm Johanna Mason, victor of the seventy-first hunger games and I'm from district 7" said the same girl who questioned Sirius. Charlie stared at her noticing that she was very hot. Well to him anyway.

"I'm Peeta Mellark, and I'm one of the victors of the seventy-fourth hunger games and from district 12," said the blond who kissed Katniss.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen-,"

"Wait, your names not Hermione!?" Harry asked.

"Well no-,"

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked felling betrayed.

"I did try but you would never listen," she said quietly. "And today I was going to make sure you guys listened," Harry ignored this.

"After everything we have been through you couldn't tell us that your name wasn't Hermione but Katniss. You know what don't talk to me." He said furiously.

"Yeah don't talk to us either," Ron and Ginny said in unison.

"Ok, well anyway I am the other victor of the seventy forth hunger games and also from district twelve." She finally finished.

"I'm Primrose Everdeen but everyone calls me Prim, I'm Katniss little sister and I'm 14 and from district twelve." The little blond girl said.

"I'm Jewla Everdeen and I'm from district 12," their mother said.

"I'm Gale Hawthorne and I'm from district 12 as well," the dark haired man who was sat on other over side of Katniss, Peeta being on the other, told everyone.

"I'm Haymitch Abernathy and I'm also a victor of district 12," the first drunken man slurred.

"I'm Cinna and I'm from the capitol" he waited for a moment "unfortunately," the man with the golden eye-liner added as an afterthought. The man with the huge glasses and who looked around fifty went next

"I'm Beetee and I'm a victor from district three,"

"I'm Chaff and I'm a victor as well but I'm from district 11," the second drunken man slurred. A small girl with dark skin a resembled Prim who was sat in between Chaff and Thresh went next,

"I'm Rue and I was in the seventy fourth hunger games and I'm from district 11," she said softly. A tall dark man went net

"I'm Thresh and I'm from district 11 and was in the seventy-fourth hunger games too," His deep voice echoed around the room.

"Great now all of us have introduced ourselves, why are we here?" Mrs. Weasley wondered aloud.

"We can answer that," two teenage girls said simultaneously as they stepped out of the shadows. Everyone was wondering who they were as no of them had seen them in their lifes….so far.

**A/N: Any ideas to who the two girls are I'll give you a clue one is cannon ,one is not but might be easy to guess. Also I am thinking of sharing my account to my friend Lauren as she has good ideas on each chapter or summery it will tell you which one of us wrote it. **

**Review! Good ,bad ,needs to be longer or perfect size and who You think the girls are . I need to know so can you please add it in your review.**

**Love you guys**

**Annie/ wolfie18/ Moony II.**


End file.
